


Writer's Block

by PickyPicky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickyPicky/pseuds/PickyPicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John struggles with the blank page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenscar/gifts).



> For my dear friend Ravenscar, who must surely struggle with the blank page from time to time, and who always encourages me to write. An attempted 221B, with a hint of Johnlock.

John stared at the blinking cursor. He wanted to write up their most recent case, knew it was compelling and a simple approach was best. _Start at the beginning, Watson!_ But the screen remained blank, the cursor winking slyly.

"John. Even your typing isn't so slow as to be non-existent. You can't tell me you found no inspiration; this was a nine!"

"No, you're right. It will be brilliant. I'm just... not sure how to begin."

"Pfft, is that all?" Sherlock dismissed the concern with a wave of his hand. He leaned around John and typed furiously for a few moments. "Can you take it from there?" John eyed the screen warily.

_I have shared in the past how ignorant Sherlock can be of the most mundane details. He is more likely to bust a drug smuggling ring at Tesco's than successfully purchase milk. This case proved to me that Sherlock does not view me or my well-being as mundane, though I had good reason to believe so previously. Now it must be obvious to even the dullest among us that Sherlock Holmes is in love with me, and I with him, which is where our tale begins._

"You're a brilliant writer, John. Go on."

John tipped his head back to look at Sherlock and smiled, eyes bright.


End file.
